Azimuth's Eye
Items article |image=Item25 htm.png |caption=Azimuth's Eye in Blood Omen. |introduced= Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |appearances= Blood Omen}} Azimuth's Eye, or Azimuth's Third Eye, was a Pillar token linked to the Pillar of Dimension, and the Dimension Guardian, Azimuth. It featured in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. After slaying Azimuth, Kain utilized it to restore the Dimension Pillar for a short interval, until the collapse of the Pillars. Profile The Eye was bestowed to Azimuth by the Dimension Pillar, and "served as her link to the Pillar", augmenting her natural powers. It amplified her talents as an "explorer of alien realms", and operated as a lens which transcended the Material Realm, enabling her to perceive other "realms" or "planes" in Nosgoth – probably including the Spectral and Demon Realms. The Players at SK: The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain (archived at Dark Chronicle) When the Balance Guardian, Kain, recovered it, the Eye was red, with a vertically-oriented slit pupil, and splayed against what appeared to be a metallic mount. Kain traveled to Avernus in the [[Events of Blood Omen|events of Blood Omen]] on his quest to restore the corrupt Pillars of Nosgoth, hoping to confront Azimuth. He pervaded Avernus Cathedral, ravaged by Demons summoned by the insane Guardian, and battled Azimuth with the Soul Reaver in the building's far hall. She perished before his sword, and was thus the fifth of eight Circle of Nine to fall on his journey. Kain recovered the Eye, and a time-streaming device she possessed. He returned to the Pillars and placed the Eye before the Pillar of Dimension, restoring it for a time. Ultimately, it was to be the last token bestowed by the Dimension Pillar – the Pillars toppled when Kain refused to sacrifice his own life to restore the Pillar of Balance. Soul Reaver 2: Background Story at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn) Notes *The Eye was not literally Azimuth's "real" third eye, in the sense that it manifested as part of her on her face or body. This can be construed from an official render of her hosted at Dark Chronicle, which depicts her with only two eyes and no evidence of a third. Azimuth the Planer (The Matriarch of Avernus) at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn) Presumably, the Eye was instead an accessory, much like the majority of the other Pillar tokens Kain discovered. *Material from Legacy of Kain: Defiance establishes Azimuth's long-time links to, and worship of, the Hylden. Given that the Hylden were captive within the Demon Realm during her entire lifetime and tenure, the Eye may have had a significant facilitating role in her encounters and communication with her masters. Question and Answer with Amy Hennig at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Answers to questions from the Defiance team at the Square Enix Forums (by Chris@Crystal) See also *Azimuth *Demon Realm *Dimension *Dimension Guardian *Circle of Nine *Pillar of Dimension *Pillar tokens *Pillars of Nosgoth *Shifting *Spectral Realm * Blood Omen: Tokens at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). References Browse Category:Blood Omen Category:Browse Category:Items Category:Items/Blood Omen tokens Category:Items/Blood Omen